We have completed a computer-compiled stereotaxic atlas of the longtailed macaque brain based on x-ray and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) landmarks. It is the first monkey brain atlas that includes the entire brain, the first in which all structures, some 350 in all, are labeled, and the first stereotaxic atlas of a nonhuman primate brain in which the coordinate system is based on internal landmarks as in human brain atlases for neurosurgical applications. The user locates structures in the atlas through NeuroNames, a glossary of brain structures developed in our laboratory and incorporated into the Unified Medical Language System of the National Library of Medicine. In 1997 we published a listing of corresponding terms for similar brain structures in the primate, including humans, and in the rat, the species most commonly studied in neuroscientific research. Our stereotaxic Template Atlas of the Primate Brain was published in abbreviated form in the journal NeuroImage in 1996 and in complete book form in 1997. It consists of about 60 coronal sections taken at 1-mm intervals through the brain. Each section is segmented into component structures such that every point in the brain is assigned to a specific structure. The Template Atlas was introduced on the World Wide Web in 1997. The entire NeuroNames glossary, which defines more than 7,000 classical neuroanatomical names in terms of the standard set of primary brain structures, will be added to the website early in 1998. Since the nomenclatures for human and nonhuman primate neuroanatomy are virtually identical, the expanded NeuroNames is expected to be useful in a variety of indexing and teaching applications as well as bringing a new level of standardization to neuroanatomical definitions for neuroscientific research.